


Kisses

by otomekaidii



Series: Love for Levi [12]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Kinda rough kissing, Kissing, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, breathless kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomekaidii/pseuds/otomekaidii
Summary: You surprise Levi with a heartfelt gift, and he attempts to show you his thanks.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Love for Levi [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020585
Comments: 5
Kudos: 151





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Tumblr request
> 
> Prompt - “Wild, breathless kisses brought on by a heartfelt gift” with Levi

Currently you were laying on your bed, flat on your back, while Levi hovered above you. That fleeting moment of confidence he had felt when he received your “Because My Boyfriend is Cute Day” (which he didn’t believe was an actual holiday) gift was almost passed. 

You watched as Levi’s cheeks grew more and more red, still panting and trying to catch your breath as he did the same. Just as he was about to pull away, you reached up and looped your arms around his neck in a hug. 

“Stay,” you whispered.

All Levi could do was nod before carefully lowering his body down onto yours, slipping his arms under your shoulders so he could rest his head on your chest. He didn’t know what had come over him. What had possessed him to think that he actually had the experience necessary for that sort of high level activity? Saying he was embarrassed right now didn’t even begin to cover it. He was mortified. And the only reason he was staying put was because at least in this position he couldn’t see your face and vice versa.

Everything had been going so well. You dragged him to your room, surprised him with a gift, and then he opened it. And it was like his brain short circuited just then and all he could think about was how much he loved you. And how desperately he wanted to make sure you knew.

So he kissed you. Hesitantly at first, but he quickly deepened the kiss as it grew more wild and passionate. He wasn’t even sure at what point he had pressed you into the bed, and if you were being honest, you didn’t quite know either. Now he was more or less trapped in your bed, with nothing to do but contemplate his poor life choices.

You however, had quite a different perspective on things, having been absolutely blown away by the suddenness of Levi’s kiss as well as the intensity. He had never kissed you like that before. He was always timid and shy, more or less letting you take the reins. He had his moments when he was at his peak, but he was always bashful about it once he cooled off.

As rational thought began to return to you, you realized your priority for now was reassuring your boyfriend that you did in fact enjoy his advances. You started by tugging your quilt over top of the two of you, so at least he wouldn’t feel exposed. And then you began rubbing his back in slow, soothing motions with one hand, while you weaved your fingers through his hair at the base of his neck and held him to you with the other. 

“I love you,” you whispered once you finally managed to catch your breath.

All Levi could do was whine a little at this point as he buried his face into your shoulder. He still wasn’t feeling up to talking, and the sound he gave made you chuckle. You didn’t mind though, you knew it was going to be awhile before he recovered fully, so you continued rubbing his back and talking to him.

“I guess you liked your present, huh?” you teased, eliciting another whine from Levi, “That was a really good kiss, you know. You should definitely kiss me like that more often.”

“....stooppp,” he mumbled into your shoulder, his voice still whiny and embarrassed.

“It’s true. In fact, I’m ready to pick up where we left off, if you want.”

Levi turned his head slightly, so he could have a better view of your face while still concealing his own beneath his bangs, “....really?”

“Yeah,” you said, stroking the back of his neck with your fingers. 

Levi lifted himself up off the bed partway so that he was hovering a bit over you again. You could tell he wanted to kiss you, but was scared to do so. So you took the initiative this time, lightly kissing his lips before pulling him closer until you sank back down into the mattress. It didn’t take Levi long to return your kiss, but he still stopped occasionally to make sure you weren’t having doubts. But each time you would smile at him, and he would blush some more, and then you’d pull him back in again.

Soon, the pauses became further and further apart, until finally they stopped entirely, and all that was left was the sound of you breathing heavily, trying to catch your breath as you received all the love your favorite otaku had to give.


End file.
